The present invention relates to a toothpaste dispensing toothbrush and more particularly pertains to allowing toothpaste to be stored in and dispensed directly on the toothbrush for immediate use.
The use of combination toothbrush devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination toothbrush devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of combining toothbrushes with other dental hygiene related devices are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,984 to Gaebel discloses a toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser comprised of a hand manipulated rotating shaft with a transparent indicator window and is capable of dispensing paste through the bristles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,933 to Vizolyi discloses a combination travel toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 393,748 to Peltier discloses an ornamental design for a toothpaste dispensing brush.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toothpaste dispensing toothbrush for allowing toothpaste to be stored in and dispensed directly on the toothbrush for immediate use.
In this respect, the toothpaste dispensing toothbrush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing toothpaste to be stored in and dispensed directly on the toothbrush for immediate use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved toothpaste dispensing toothbrush which can be used for allowing toothpaste to be stored in and dispensed directly on the toothbrush for immediate use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.